


A Sidetrip

by Merfilly



Category: Sword-Dancer Saga (Roberson), Xanth - Anthony
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del finds the girl annoying</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sidetrip

Ivy stamped her foot, causing the woman with the sword to raise one eyebrow at such childishness.

"I want to go home."

"And that would be where?" Del had almost exhausted any patience she had for this petulant young woman.

"Xanth."

"Which is some other place that doesn't exist here." Del tried very hard not to give into her urge to banish the infernal hallucination with her sword.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I make it a point to only believe things I can understand."

"You'll help me go home. I can wait."

Del hoped Tiger got back soon.


End file.
